<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A happy family - Part 2! (Fluff) by illolaclair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216634">A happy family - Part 2! (Fluff)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/illolaclair/pseuds/illolaclair'>illolaclair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Babies, Fluff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:43:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/illolaclair/pseuds/illolaclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimm ha tenido churumbeles parte 2</p><p> </p><p>F por Grimm</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sigo sin saber tagear… q alguien m enseñe pls</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A happy family - Part 2! (Fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tengo 2 exámenes esta semana, puta educación…</p><p>Q en Wattpad hice el one-shot d 'A happy family' y ps gustó tanto q hice una segunda parte uwu esto será como una miniserie o algo xd</p><p>No hay más misterio en esto la vdd, es solo la continuación d un one-shot además q esto no lo va a leer ni el tato pero bue JAJAJAJAJ pero aún sigue faltando Pure VesselxGrimm</p><p>Aviso q Pure Vessel no tiene casi nada de protagonismo en este fanfic xd F por Pure Vessel</p><p>Disfruten~ ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana en Hallownest. Todos se preparaban para empezar un nuevo día. Excepto Grimm, quien había estado sin dormir varios días, desde que tuvo a las crías, Pure Vessel y Grimm no habían dormido mucho.</p><p>El escarlata se movió un poco y abrió los ojos para luego incorporarse, bostezó y talló sus ojos para luego mirar a sus pequeñas y preciosas crías, las cuales dormían pacíficamente acurrucadas en una suave manta… Grimm se inclinó y depositó un beso en la cabeza de cada unas, algunas crías se despertaron.</p><p>—Buenos días, mis pequeñas…— Grimm acarició a aquellas que no despertaron aún.</p><p>Las pequeñas crías se estiraron un poco y empezaron a soltar pequeños maullidos, Grimm tomó a todas ellas en sus brazos y ellas se acurrucaron en estos.</p><p>—Hoy habéis dormido genial… No habéis llorado ninguna vez, así me gusta…— dijo el escarlata, para luego depositar un beso en la cabeza de cada unas.</p><p>Grimm las dejó en la cama, se levantó y se estiró, las crías simplemente se acurrucaron la una con la otra, el escarlata sonrió al ver esto. </p><p>—Debéis de tener hambre… Iré a avisar a las sirvientas para que os preparen el biberón…— dijo Grimm, acariciando a una de ellas.</p><p>El escarlata salió y buscó a la sirvienta más cercana, una vez que la encontró, el escarlata le llamó la atención.</p><p>—Buenos días, señor Grimm— dijo la sirvienta, inclinándose ante él. —¿Qué desea?</p><p>—Buenas, ¿podrías traer tú o algunas de tus compañeras 6 biberones de leche caliente a mis aposentos, por favor?— preguntó Grimm. —Son para las crías.</p><p>La sirvienta asintió:</p><p>—¿Te traemos el desayuno a ti también?— preguntó la sirvienta, a lo que el escarlata negó con la cabeza. La sirvienta asintió con la cabeza y fue a hacer lo que Grimm le ordenó. </p><p>Realmente, Grimm no tenía hambre, para él las crías debían comer primero.</p><p>Grimm regresó a su habitación y se encontró a sus crías temblando y llorando, el escarlata rápidamente tomó de nuevo la manta y tapó a las crías, luego las tomó a todas en brazos —estas aún seguían tapadas con la manta— y las movió como si sus brazos de una cuna se trataran. Grimm besó la cabeza de algunas de ellas, tratando de tranquilizarlas.</p><p>—Oh… Lo siento mucho… Os he dejado solas… Perdónenme…— dijo Grimm, su voz sonando arrepentida.</p><p>Las crías dejaron de llorar cuando escucharon la voz de uno de sus padres —excepto una de ellas—, Grimm besó la cabeza de la cría que seguía llorando la cual era sorda. </p><p>—Tranquila… Estoy aquí, estoy aquí…— le dijo Grimm. La pequeña cría se tranquilizó al sentir los besos.</p><p>El escarlata se movió y se sentó en el pequeño sofá que había en la habitación, acurruco a las crías más contra él para que estas cogieran calor. Estas se acurrucaron con el resto de sus hermanas, Grimm sonrió ante esto, eran realmente adorables. De repente, alguién golpeó la puerta.</p><p>—Adelante— dijo Grimm. Una sirvienta entró con un carrito con 6 biberones.</p><p>—Disculpen las molestias…, pero una de mis compañeras me dijo que los niños debían alimentarse, así que me pidió que le trajera la orden de los 6 biberones— dijo ella, acercando el carrito a Grimm.</p><p>—Si, claro. Gracias— Grimm le sonrió. </p><p>—¿Puedo verlas?— dijo la sirvienta, sus ojos brillando. Grimm sonrió. </p><p>—Si, por supuesto— Grimm contestó a su pregunta.</p><p>La sirvienta se sentó al lado de Grimm. </p><p>—Oh, son preciosas…— dijo la sirvienta, acariciando a una de las crías. —¿Puedo coger a una en brazos?</p><p>—Claro, por supuesto— dijo Grimm, tomando a una cría al azar cuidadosamente y dándosela a la sirvienta.</p><p>La sirvienta tomó a la cría y la acurrucó en sus brazos, sin embargo la cría empezó a temblar y sollozar un poco.</p><p>—Oh no no no no no… No llores cariño…— dijo la sirvienta, acariciando la espalda del bebé. —No voy a hacerte daño…</p><p>La cría se calmó un poco cuando acariciaron su espalda, esta se acomodó un poco más en los brazos de ella. La sirvienta sonrió. </p><p>—Son realmente adorables… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen?— preguntó la sirvienta. </p><p>—Oh, menos de una semana, las tuve hace unos días— dijo Grimm, tomando un biberón del carro.</p><p>Grimm tomó a una cría al azar y la puso en su regazo, revisó la temperatura y el sabor de la leche para ver si esta era la adecuada, era ideal qué la leche estuviera muy caliente y dulce. Una vez que el escarlata sintió que la leche estaba en su punto, empezó a alimentar a la cría, la pequeña cría abrió la boca y empezó a mamar del biberón lentamente para no ahogarse.</p><p>—¿Necesitas ayuda?— preguntó la sirvienta.</p><p>—Ah oh… Bueno… No sé si podré darle el biberón a todas a su tiempo… He quedado con un amigo para que las mire y no quiero que se tomen su biberón frío…— dijo el escarlata, su tono sonaba preocupado.</p><p>—Pásame 3 biberones… Yo alimentaré a 3 de ellas y tú a otras 3— dijo la sirvienta. Grimm asintió y le pasó 3 biberones.</p><p>—Gracias…, veo que sabes de esto— dijo el escarlata.</p><p>—He sido madre de 4 preciosos niños… Me encantan los niños y ver como poco a poco van creciendo me llena de alegría y felicidad— dijo ella, tomando un biberón y copiando el proceso que hizo Grimm. —Tuvo las crías con el rey, ¿no? </p><p>—E-Eh… Si— el escarlata se sonrojó un poco. La cría que tenía Grimm ya terminó su biberón. —Muy bien… Te has tomado todo el biberón.</p><p>Grimm tomó a la cría y la apoyó en su pecho para que su barbilla estuviera en su hombro, después le dió palmaditas en la espalda para que esta eructara, así lograría expulsar el aire sobrante que respiró durante la toma del biberón.</p><p>Tanto Grimm como la sirvienta hicieron el mismo proceso con las crías, ahora todas estaban alimentadas.</p><p>—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, ninguna de tus compañeras se han ofrecido a ayudarme a alimentarlas…— dijo Grimm, mientras ayudaba a la sirvienta a poner los biberones de vuelta al carro.</p><p>—Créeme, no me importa, de hecho me encanta saber que el palacio estará lleno de tan adorables criaturas… Cuidalas mucho…— dijo ella, acariciando a una de las crías.</p><p>—Claro… Gracias de nuevo… Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?— preguntó el escarlata. </p><p>—Laia, me llamo Laia, un gusto— dijo la sirvienta. Grimm sonrió.</p><p>Laia tomó de vuelta el carrito y se dirigió a la salida de los aposentos del escarlata y el rey, no sin antes despedirse de Grimm y de sus preciosas crías.</p><p>Grimm miró a sus crías con una sonrisa, las cuales estaban acurrucadas en la manta que este tenía en sus brazos. Nuevamente, el escarlata besó la cabeza de todas las crías.</p><p>—Seguramente querréis ver a papá… ¿queréis ir a visitar a papi?— dijo Grimm, ganándose un silencio y miradas atentas de sus pequeñas. —Hmmmm… Me lo tomaré como un si.</p><p>El escarlata abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió a la oficina de su amante.</p><p>Mientras Grimm caminaba por los pasillos, muchos sirvientes y sirvientas le detuvieron solo y simplemente para ver a las crías.</p><p>Una vez que estuvo cerca de la oficina, vio a la distancia a Pure Vessel charlando con las Señoras Mantis. Grimm se dirigió hacia allí.</p><p>—Buenas~— dijo el escarlata, llamando la atención de las mantis y de su amado.</p><p>—¡Anda, el murciélago colora-!— una hermana recibió un codazo de la otra. —Esto, quiero decir, Grimm.</p><p>—Jaja, muy graciosa…— Grimm miró con cara de pocker a la mantis. El recipiente besó la frente del escarlata. —Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás? </p><p>—<em>Bien. Deja que sostenga yo a las crías</em>— Pure Vessel movió la mano en idioma de signos y tomó a la manta con las crías. </p><p>Las crías maullaron al ver a su padre, el recipiente enterró su hocico entre ellas y estas empezaron a lamer el hocico, dando pequeños besitos, estaban felices. Pure Vessel después de alejar el hocico, acurrucó la manta en su brazo protésico.</p><p>—¿Y esos cachorros, Vessel?— preguntó la hermana menor de las mantis trillizas.</p><p>—A-ah, son nuestras… Las tuvimos el otro día— Grimm contestó. Una hermana se giró a otra.</p><p>—Te dije que con lo mucho que follan estos dos… Iban a acabar teniendo churumbeles— le susurró la mayor a la segunda menor. Se giró nuevamente hacia Pure Vessel y Grimm. —Que… ¡Qué felicidades! </p><p>—Gracias, ¿qué os trae por aquí?— preguntó Grimm.</p><p>—Necesitábamos unos permisos para nuestro poblado y teníamos que firmar unos papeles— dijo la mayor de las hermanas. —Justo nos íbamos. Ha sido un placer veros a los dos y no me esperaba que fuerais padres, la verdad… Nos alegra que estéis bien.</p><p>—Igualmente, muchas gracias— dijo el escarlata, una sonrisa se formó en su cara. Pure Vessel inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.</p><p>Acto seguido y después de una última despedida, las Hermanas Mantis se marcharon. Grimm miró a Pure Vessel.</p><p>—¿Dormiste bien?— Grimm preguntó, extendiendo los brazos para tomar nuevamente a las crías. Pure Vessel asintió en respuesta y le devolvió las crías a Grimm. —Me alegro, en un rato vendrá Brumm para ver a las crías…, ¿quieres venir?</p><p>—<em>Me encantaría, pero tengo más reuniones pendientes</em>— dijo el recipiente, moviendo su mano en idioma de signos.</p><p>—Oh vaya… No te preocupes, ¡otro día será!— dijo el escarlata, realmente animado y alegre. —¿Nos vemos luego?</p><p>—<em>Por supuesto</em>— el recipiente besó la frente de Grimm y besó la cabeza de sus pequeñas crías. Grimm sonrió ante esto. </p><p>
  <em>Un rato más tarde…</em>
</p><p>Después de una media hora, Brumm llegó al palacio. Se fueron a la sala de estar del Palacio Blanco para que este inspeccionara a las crías, las cuales estaban jugando entre ellas.</p><p>—Dime Brumm, ¿sabrías identificar el género de ellas?— preguntó el escarlata. Acariciando a la cría que estaba jugando con sus dedos.</p><p>—Mmrm. Es algo complicado, no creo que hayan desarrollado tan pronto sus genitales, tienen días de nacimiento y aún es demasiado pronto— dijo el músico, tomando un sorbo de su taza de té. —Pero supongo que lo intentaré.</p><p>Brumm dejó su taza y tomó a una cría que estaba jugando con una de sus hermanas, ésta automáticamente empezó a llorar. Brumm la acarició un poco para que se relajara. Acto seguido, empezó a inspeccionar el cuerpo de la cría.</p><p>—Este es un macho— dijo Brumm. Grimm miró a su compañero.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó el escarlata, mirando curioso a su mejor amigo. </p><p>—Si te fijas muy bien…, a ver cómo lo digo para que no suene raro…— el músico suspiró, encontrando las palabras correctas. —Sé que dije que es demasiado pronto para que sus genitales estén formados, supongo que me habré equivocado… Pero esta cría tiene pene, solo que es un órgano interno y lo saca cuando lo necesita, en su caso para orinar.</p><p>Grimm miró a Brumm con cara de pocker. Este suspiró. </p><p>—Cuando tienes una erección o vas a orinar, tu pene se desliza de tu hendidura, ¿verdad?— dijo Brumm.</p><p>—Aaaah valee, ya entendí— dijo Grimm.</p><p>—Y cuando es una hembra, simplemente tiene su hendidura pero sin ningún tipo de pene o zarcillo, como se da en el caso de Pure Vessel, una de estas crías debe tener uno…— dijo el músico, tomando otra sorbo de su taza de té. —Cuando vayan a orinar, fíjate en cómo lo hacen; si una de las crías sacan una especie de pene cuando vayan a orinar, es un macho; y si no sacan ningún pene, es una hembra.</p><p>—¿Y cómo explicas que yo tenga ambos genitales?— Grimm acarició a una cría que dormía en su regazo.</p><p>—Tu caso fue una mutación extraña. No muchos insectos, a excepción de los caracoles, son hermafroditas. De hecho, tú eres el primero de tu especie en mostrar hermafroditismo, tener tanto óvulos como espermatozoides y dar a luz de forma natural. Eres especial— dijo Brumm, llenando su taza de té.</p><p>Grimm tomó a una cría en brazos y la acarició, esta empezó a ronronear. </p><p>—Te he traído unas cosas que te pueden ayudar…— dijo Brumm, dejando su taza a un lado y tomando su bolsa para sacar unas cosas. —Pañales, toallitas para limpiarlas cuando hagan pipí y popó, gel para bebés, juguetes, chupetes, mantas, peluches, un cepillo masajeador, pijamas, biberones nuevos… Y más cosas. Lo justo y necesario, aunque no harán otra cosa aparte de comer, dormir y cagar…</p><p>—Muchas gracias, en serio— dijo el escarlata, sonriendo.</p><p>—Son hermosas… Se parecen a su padre— dijo Brumm. El escarlata sonrió.</p><p>Grimm acomodó a las crias restantes a su alrededor, algunas de ellas estaban jugando entre ellas y otras durmiendo. El escarlata tomó a la cría sorda en brazos.</p><p>—Brumm, una de ellas es sorda, ¿a qué se trata?— dijo Grimm, su expresión preocupada. Brumm tomó a la pequeña.</p><p>—Mrmm. Puede ser una malformación o pudo haber un problema durante el embarazo o la incubación, id a un médico, seguramente os dirá el por qué— dijo Brumm. El escarlata asintió en respuesta.</p><p>La pequeña cría se asustó al darse cuenta que no estaba en los brazos de unos de sus padres, esto causo que la cría temblara y orinara, manchando a Brumm. Grimm abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver esto y no pudo evitar reirse, cuando la cría terminó, su padre la volvió a tomar.</p><p>—Pobrecita mi pequeña… Tranquila, no pasa nada— Grimm la limpió, besó su cabeza y la volvió a acurrucar en sus brazos.</p><p>—Eeh… Grimm… ¿Me pasas una toallita por favor?— dijo Brumm, aún manchado. Grimm no pudo evitar reirse mientras le pasaba una toallita para que se limpiara.</p><p>Después de unas risas más, Brumm y Grimm siguieron charlando sobre el cuidado de las crías, cómo iba la compañía y temas al azar, hasta que llegó la hora de que Brumm se marchara.</p><p>—Muchas gracias por todo— dijo el escarlata. </p><p>—No hay de qué, espero que nos visites pronto— dijo el músico. Grimm asintió en respuesta.</p><p>Después de que ambos se despidieran por última vez, Grimm fue a sus aposentos, era medio día, pronto tendría que darles de comer y él tenía que almorzar.</p><p>Después de que Grimm y las crías se alimentarán, era comienzo de la tarde, era la hora de la siesta. El escarlata se dirigió a sus aposentos y apañó a las crías; lavándolas, poniéndoles el pañal y el pijama. Grimm tomó un libro al azar, se tumbó en la cama, las crías se acurrucaron en su pecho y se durmieron, acurrucadas entre ellas y empezó a leer. Después de un rato, Pure Vessel llegó a sus aposentos de trabajar.</p><p>—<em>Hola mi amor</em>— dijo Pure Vessel, acercándose a Grimm.</p><p>—Hola, cielo— Grimm le dió un beso en la frente.</p><p>Pure Vessel fue a quitarse su armadura para ponerse su túnica. Después de que se puso cómodo, se metió en la cama con Grimm. El recipiente acurrucó su cabeza en el cuello del escarlata, este acarició su hocico y depositó un beso en este. Grimm dejó su libro a un lado.</p><p>—<em>¿Hora de la siesta?</em>— el recipiente escribió en el abdomen de Grimm.</p><p>—Si… Tengo ganas de dormir la verdad…— dijo Grimm, cerrando los ojos. </p><p>Pure Vessel se acurrucó más, cerrando los ojos junto a Grimm. Una mano del escarlata quedó en el hocico de su amante, y la otra acariciando a sus preciosas crías, las cuales dormían pacíficamente en su pecho. Así, se quedaron dormidos todos juntos.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fin del one-shot!! Se q Pure Vessel ha salido poco :( pero recordad q los protas de esta mini serie son los bebes Grimmchildss &lt;33 en la próxima parte saldrá Pure Vessel más a menudo uwu</p><p>Aún así, espero q os haya gustado! &lt;3 dejenme un super kudo si ha sido así y nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot!! </p><p>Enga eeh!!! Chauuuuuuuuuu~~</p><p>HASTALUEGOMARICARMEEEEEEEN—</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>